


When They're Alone

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But I wanted to write them soft (when they're alone together) in this, Gay, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, Staring, They love each other and deserve happiness, Touching, Warm, [Although I tried xD], closeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They may act tough, but when they're alone together, it's different ♡
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	When They're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight sequel to 'Warmth That They Feel' ♡

It was a night that's dark and cold out, like always. That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything in a dim lighting. Everywhere had it. They are even in that dim light, as it's also illuminating their bodies. 

Both guys are on that bed, staring at each other, then they were kissing and touching one another for awhile. 

They stripped themselves, just slightly. Until they are only in their boxers now, the rest of their clothes were on the ground nearby. 

Kagami puts his chain necklace on the nightstand. 

While Kagami wasn't facing him, Aomine started to kiss that white skin of this other male's neck, he had marked him on there. 

"Aomine?" Kagami looked at him, slightly. 

Aomine just smirked, softer than usual, doing something else. Now he was pushing him down onto the bed. 

Kagami was on his stomach, confused, although he lets him do what he wants. 

Aomine kept a smile now. He was kissing that body again, on Kagami's back and down this spine, leaving some kisses on his lover. He gave him love as he closed his eyes for a second. 

Kagami let out some hums, biting his lip too. He turned around again. He reached out, pulling Aomine down and over to him. To be even closer to that other male with dark skin. He was giving him a kiss on the lips. Lovingly. 

Aomine didn't mind, smiling as well, kissing him back. He was thinking about it all, everything in his mind. He never really thought of love or anything like that. But he knows that this other male was his soulmate, his lover. He loves him. 

Kagami felt the same way. He was feeling a bit of happiness, filled with it. He felt loved by him. He was loving everything, that intimacy and this closeness, with Aomine. He also feels love for him. He smiled softly, for a bit, then he snapped out of it, from feeling more of those kisses from his lover. After they had pulled apart from that kiss. 

Aomine had started to kiss somewhere else once more. He kissed Kagami's body again. He loved it, especially this soft skin, strangely enough. Although it was nice, to feel, to touch and stare at. After that thought, he touched him now, like earlier. He caressed those thighs, kissing these inner parts, with his smooth lips. He leaves marks on him. On there as well. He was also kissing on Kagami's chest, stomach, v-line, and hips. Everywhere, wanting him to feel his love. 

Kagami almost arches himself, although he didn't. He was resisting to let out any moans. Though he does let out some low noises. He hummed in a soft way too. 

Aomine has another smile, then he's smirking slightly. He grinned a bit, but nicely though. He licked somewhere else, on red haired guy's nipples, as he was touching them too. He rubbed each of them. 

Kagami finally lets out a moan, then a breath. He bit his lower lip, after that. "..ah, ngh~ Don't tease me.." It was all he said, getting it out, as much as he could. 

Aomine was loving this, that Kagami was flustered, but he decided not to get him too out of it. "Fine, I won't. At least, not tonight anyway." 

He kissed him again now, feeling this softness from that, with a slight smile. 

They both hum in this kiss now. 

Aomine deepened it, slowly. He tasted him. He loved that taste. He was pulling away from him, eventually. He noticed how Kagami had a blush, getting another smirk on his lips, although it was also gentle and warm. 

Both of them were breathless from it. But not too much as they kept it going. 

Aomine was reaching over and into the nightstand now. He grabbed a bottle of lube and opened it, lubing his fingers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, Kagami was prepared for what was gonna happen next, as he was resting there. They were both naked now. 

Aomine reached into the nightstand drawer again, grabbing some more stuff out of there. He puts the bottle of lube down again, for a second. He ripped open that condom with his teeth, then he was putting it on. He also lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

He always uses a condom when they have sex. It's because he knows that Kagami isn't into barebacking, for some reason. Which was fine, he didn't mind much, doing it for him. 

Another thing he does for him, only for Kagami and just when they are alone, is that he's gentle with him. He acts differently with Kagami, behind closed doors. 

Kagami knew this and loved that, secretly. He admitted to Aomine, more than twice, that he wasn't afraid of him. 

Aomine knows that it was true, but he also remembered the first time they had sex with each other, how nervous that this other male was. Even if he was trying to hide it, Aomine still noticed and made sure that Kagami was comfortable with him. Telling him each and every thing before he did it. He watched as Kagami relaxed with him, slowly. 

That's how they are so close and very intimate (even with being alike), they trust one another, being able to act like this when they're in that room with each other. 

They may act tough, but when they're alone together, it's different. Everything is peaceful, with a nice silence mixed in, their feelings and love for each other shining brighter than ever. Than any light could.

Aomine snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his mind. He eyed him, keeping his eyes on Kagami. He leaned down and over him, staying there, even closer to his lover. 

He positioned his erection near Kagami's entrance. He was spreading Kagami's legs, gripping onto them too. He heard it as Kagami was taking a deep breath. Then he pushed inside him, slowly. 

Kagami made a noise, feeling it, breathing heavily. He tries to relax. 

Aomine was whispering sweet nothings into Kagami's ear. He stays still, letting him adjust now, to everything again. He felt that tightness. It feels so good, very warm inside. Although he doesn't thrust yet. 

They stay like this for awhile. Until Aomine noticed that Kagami had adjusted. 

Kagami moaned softly as he felt a thrust in him from his lover. He grips onto Aomine's arms. 

Aomine was thrusting. In and out of him. A medium paced, even rhythmed way. 

Kagami was moaning, arching his body too. "Ahh~ Aomine~" 

Aomine also moaned. "Kagami~" he said, breathlessly, saying his lover's name. 

He kept his thrusts even. He was still thrusting in that same pace, slow and deep, making love to him. He hits those nerves in him too. He thrusted into it. 

Though he didn't do more than that after, not wanting to overwhelm him. Not this time anyway, maybe some other night, probably because he wanted it to be just like that. Of this love. He also blushed at the thought. 

Kagami had felt every thrust. When he felt that next, another noise ripped out of him as he let out another moan, loudly. He almost came right then and there, shutting his eyes too. He also said something else. 

"Aomine.. I-I love you~" 

He opened those eyes. He realized what he said, a second after, his eyes widening. He blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed, even if it's how he really felt. He shuts his eyes, tightly, also closing his heated up face with his arms to hide and cover his flustered expression. 

Aomine was staring down at him. His eyes widened from shock, then they softened. He also smiled softly now. He kissed his lover's neck again, gently as well. "Kagami.." He moved this other male's arms so that he could see him and stare into those eyes he loves (as just as him, he's his everything, not so secretly). He was feeling very loved himself, a happiness filled him. 

He still had a smile, in a loving way. He stared at him, silently yet deeply, into Kagami's eyes. He puts his hand in Kagami's, as they entangled their fingers together. 

"I love you too." he said to him, admitted it and told this to Kagami, he meant it. Honestly, he felt that way for him. After he had whispered this, then he's kissing him again. Now with such gentleness. Just between them. 

Aomine still has a soft spot left inside of him. Especially for Kagami (and for Kuroko as well). Because he cares about him. He loves him. He only acts this way, sometimes. Just for that other male. 

Kagami was also staring at Aomine, quietly, with a warmly affectionate gaze that had softness to it too. Into Aomine's eyes. He felt loved again now as well. He kept his own darkened blush. His heart was beating a bit more and his mind was on nothing else but of him. 

They made love, passionately, feeling that sensation and this pleasured bliss. Their breathing, their heartbeats almost mixed. Their warm bodies are also against each other, during it all, heat radiated off them. 

Kagami couldn't take it anymore, reaching his climax. He arched his back as he came on his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Aomine felt that, this made him moan. He gripped onto Kagami's thighs, not too tightly though. He thrusted a bit more inside Kagami. Two more times until he came too, after him, in the condom. 

He pulled out of him, carefully. He took off that now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them both off with a small cloth, throwing it out too. 

After that, he was pulling a blanket halfway over them, which covered their bare bodies. He lays down with him. 

They are lying there with each other as they rested now. They're cuddling again, staying close, taking in their scents and warmth. They both loved it, this intimacy, that closeness of one another. They cuddled and nuzzled against each other for awhile. They just stayed there, with a nice silence between them, staring at one another. Like always, like they usually do. 

Eventually, they both closed their eyes, slowly falling asleep together. Peacefully even, also very calming. In that night, that was quiet and silent, ever so slightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I still love top!Kagami x bottom!Aomine [💜], but when I got inspired and thought of this & wrote it - Aomine being on top and Kagami being on bottom - it just came to mind, so you know xD I also wanted to write something soft between them ♥️
> 
> So anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed/loved it 💙 & Thanks for reading this one-shot of mine ♡


End file.
